


Amusement Park Trip

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Amusement Parks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji and Naoya go to an Amusement Park with each other.





	Amusement Park Trip

**Author's Note:**

> More Reiji/Naoya from me? Yeah
> 
> A friend gave me some cute shippy fic ideas and this is the first one, so ye :V

Reiji had come along to the amusement park last time because he thought it’d be funny to see Masao freak out on rides… Only to realize the rides freaked him out even more. The only reason he’d gotten out of it without someone knowing was he’d been sticking close to Masao and, well, the other boy never noticed that kind of thing while he was busy screaming…

Now that Naoya, who didn’t seem to have any issues with the rides, was dragging him along? He was hesitant to get on anything more than a merry-go-round. Not that he was going to tell Naoya that, though. No, he felt telling him that would just lead to Reiji being utterly embarrassed.

But he couldn’t say no to Naoya’s puppy dog eyes, so he somehow ended up on one of the most terrifying rides anyway. He’d thought at first that he’d be fine, but… It’d taken no time for him to start clinging to Naoya for dear life, tears welling in his eyes.

He didn’t let go of Naoya until they were off the ride and he was sure there was solid ground under him, even. These rides just really messed him up, okay? He was embarrassed that that was the fact, but… Whatever.

“Reiji…” Naoya placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder when he seemed to fully calm down. “Are you… Afraid of those rides?”

“No, I dunno where you’d get the idea I was…” Reiji scoffed and, well, avoided eye contact the best he could. “It was just an unexpected drop…”

“So you were totally scared?” Naoya rose an eyebrow. “That’s kinda cute, a big tough guy like you being scared of roller coasters…”

“It’s not cute, it’s stupid.” Reiji ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “Who the hell freaks out on a ride like that?”

“Mark?”

“Besides him!” Reiji looked away when Naoya gave him a look. “I mean… Uh…”

Naoya thought a moment when Reiji trailed off. “Did you ever really go to the amusement park as a kid, Reiji?”

“No, never had the money, why?” He rose an eyebrow in confusion.

“So this is your, what, second or third time at an amusement park?” Naoya squeezed his shoulder. “It’s not that weird if you aren’t used to stuff like this and, well, even if you were and were still scared…”

“What?”

“It’s still cute! At least, I think it is.” Naoya gave him a grin. “Besides, your reactions to being called cute are kinda funny.”

Reiji shot Naoya a glare. “And you’re an asshole.”

“Are you trying to say you’re any better than I am? I remember when we came her with a group and you were talking about wanting to see Mark scream…” Naoya trailed off, giving Reiji a look.

“...You have a point.”

“Mmhmm…” Naoya’s hand moved from Reiji’s shoulder to his hand. “Well, now that we have that settled, we should get back to the rides!”

Reiji frowned. “Really, uh…”

“We’ll start with the more mild ones, don’t worry. And besides, you can always hold onto me if one turns out to be a little too much.” He winked before he started walking along, Reiji following without much argument.

“Fine, but if I break your shoulders in fear, that’s all on you.”

“Are you trying to joke around?” Naoya let out a snort. “Alright, fair enough. But you out of anyone should know that I’m stronger than I look.”

“You can take a few punches when we’re sparring and you can get hit by demons, big whoop.” Reiji pushed Naoya a bit (not that he could go far, seeing as they were still holding hands).

“Well, there are plenty of demons stronger than you, so…”

Reiji though for a moment. “Point taken, but still… Let’s just avoid the more intense rides.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll just have to work up to the big stuff!”


End file.
